


Damia

by plume_94



Series: Damien [1]
Category: Macaez
Genre: M/M, Magie, Transformation, chateau, prince - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: La princesse regardait à présent ses mains, resserrées autour du drap blanc la recouvrant. Au bout d'un moment, Emmanuel approcha ses mains des siennes et les posa par dessus. Il prit une intonation inquiète :« Damia ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ? »La princesse releva soudain le visage et Emmanuel, étonné, aperçut des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.« Je ne peux pas te mentir, Emmanuel. Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça ! »Emmanuel, déconcerté, fronça les sourcils et resserra son étreinte sur ses mains.« De quoi tu parles ? »





	Damia

 

Le prince Emmanuel était allongé dans son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Il allait rencontrer la princesse Damia, la fille du roi et de la reine d'Espagne. Depuis son enfance, son père lui parlait de cette princesse et de leur future mariage. Les liens étroits entre la France et l'Espagne devaient perdurer et cette liaison en était le seul but. Emmanuel s'y était toujours préparé. Il avait appris la langue de sa future femme et celle-ci la sienne. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu mais avait déjà rencontré ses parents lors de dîners diplomatiques au château. Emmanuel avait mal au ventre et ne savait pas vraiment si ce qu'il ressentait était dû au stress ou à l'impatience. Il avait aujourd'hui 14 ans et les seules femmes qui l'avaient toujours entouré étaient les servantes du château et la cuisinière. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère et son père lui avait dédié sa vie. En retour, Emmanuel essayait de lui faire plaisir par tous les moyens. Ainsi, il suivait les cours que son père avait choisi pour lui, essayait d'être le meilleur dans toutes les disciplines, l'accompagnait à la chasse, s'entraînait au combat... Le principal souci de son père était d'avoir quelqu'un qui reprenne le royaume à sa mort et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Il avait tout de suite accepté ce mariage qu'on lui imposait pour faire plaisir à son père. Et il avait maintenant hâte de rencontrer la fille avec qui il allait partager sa vie même s'il ne l'avait pas choisi. De toute façon, en tant que prince, les occasions de rencontres étaient quasi-inexistantes.

 

Quand son père l'appela à travers le château, Emmanuel sauta de son lit et dévala les escaliers. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et le sang qui bouillonnait dans les tempes. Il allait enfin la rencontrer, enfin devenir un homme. En bas des escaliers, il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux pour souffler un coup. Ayant repris son calme, il se remit en marche et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, où son père et sa promise l'attendaient.

 

Il vit presque aussitôt une épaisse chevelure noire et une silhouette cachée par son père. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta au niveau de son père. Il n'osait pas regarder la jeune fille et garda son regard fixé sur ses parents et leur serra la main pour les saluer. Puis il dû regarder la jeune princesse et en un battement de cœur se retourna vers elle. Ses grands yeux marrons furent ce qui accrocha tout d'abord son regard, puis il s’aperçut avec étonnement qu'elle essayait de se montrer courageuse en ne baissant pas les yeux au sol car ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux l'enveloppaient et une aura de pureté se dégageait d'elle. Se ressaisissant, Emmanuel se pencha vers elle et embrassa sa main avec élégance. La princesse à ce geste ne put contenir sa timidité et devint rouge comme une tomate. Elle se tourna vers ses parents mais ceux-ci lui sourirent seulement en retour.

 

Lors du dîner, Emmanuel se montra tout ce qu'il y avait de plus convivial. Il était assis en face de la princesse et ne manquait pas une occasion de se montrer galant avec elle. Il l'avait aidé à s'asseoir, il l'avait servie, proposé plusieurs fois de la resservir en nourriture ou en vin. Celle-ci rougissait à chaque fois et hochait simplement de la tête pour lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient dit bonjour et Emmanuel se demandait si c'était dû simplement à sa timidité.

 

Après le repas, Emmanuel s’apprêtait à sortir dans le jardin et à proposer une promenade à Damia Avec un sourire, il s'approcha de la princesse et lui demanda son bras pour l'accompagner dans le jardin. Elle rougit et lui sourit à son tour avant de poser son bras sur le sien. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle semblait légère, son avant-bras pesant moins qu'une plume sur le sien.

 

Ils marchèrent longtemps sans qu'il n'ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait dire qui ne mettrait pas la princesse dans l'embarras. Quelque chose à laquelle elle pourrait répondre sans peine, sans avoir à parler, rien qu'avec ses yeux ou en hochant la tête. Il décida de s'asseoir sur un banc en bois à côté du petit lac du jardin. Damia s'assit à côté de lui et lui lança un coup d’œil timide.

« Damia, regarde-moi s'il-te-plaît. »

Elle se tourna complètement vers lui et le dévisagea. Emmanuel sourit en voyant le rose commencer à apparaître sur ses joues. Cette jeune fille était vraiment très timide. Ou alors elle avait honte. De quoi pouvait-elle bien avoir honte ? Emmanuel ferma les yeux et soupira longuement puis prit ses mains dans les siennes. Sa robe blanche l'enveloppait d'une aura de pureté et là où leurs peaux se touchaient il ressentait de la chaleur. Il se redressa légèrement sur le banc et s'aperçut que la nuit était en train de tomber :

« Princesse, il faut y aller maintenant. On va rentrer au château. »

La princesse se redressa à son tour et se passa une main devant les yeux. Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête. Il se leva et lui proposa sa main pour se redresser. Elle le dévisagea et sa bouche s'entrouvrit en un petit rire. Le son qui en sortit était un peu discordant mais Emmanuel sentit quelque chose de chaud lui remplir la poitrine et le bas du ventre.

 

Ils rentrèrent au château et il montra à la princesse la plus belle chambre pour qu'elle y passe la nuit.

Les parents étaient repartis et Emmanuel se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de la princesse, hésitant à toquer pour lui dire bonsoir mais renonça en n'entendant aucun bruit à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il se remit en marche vers sa chambre et une fois dedans se déshabilla pour dormir. Cependant, Emmanuel n'arriva pas à fermer les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'entendre sa respiration battre dans ses oreilles et tout d'un coup il entendit un cri à travers l'aile du château. Il se redressa d'un bond et sauta hors du lit. Le cri provenait de la chambre de la princesse. Il entra violemment et se précipita vers son lit où il la trouva en train de se débattre avec un cauchemar. De la sueur perlait sur son front et elle avait les traits crispés :

« N-non. »

Emmanuel agrippa ses épaules et la secoua doucement.

« Damia ! Tu fais un mauvais rêve, réveilles-toi ! »

La princesse ouvrit soudain les yeux en poussant un cri et se jeta dans les bras d'Emmanuel. Il referma ses bras autour de sa faible silhouette et lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur. Il sentit des larmes couler le long de son cou.

« Oh Damia, tout va bien... Je suis là... Personne ne te fera de mal »

« Désolée » il l'entendit murmurer dans son cou.

Emmanuel se redressa pour la regarder :

« Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? Tout va bien.

\- J-je... » Damia tenta de parler mais ferma vite la bouche, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

La princesse regardait à présent ses mains, resserrées autour du drap blanc la recouvrant. Au bout d'un moment, Emmanuel approcha ses mains des siennes et les posa par dessus. Il prit une intonation inquiète :

« Damia ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ? »

La princesse releva soudain le visage et Emmanuel, étonné, aperçut des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Je ne peux pas te mentir, Emmanuel. Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça ! »

Emmanuel, déconcerté, fronça les sourcils et resserra son étreinte sur ses mains.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je sais que tu vas me détester quand j'aurais fini mon histoire. Mais je te dois la vérité. S'il-te-plaît, écoutes moi jusqu'au bout. Après tu auras le droit de me mépriser et d'annuler le mariage. »

Emmanuel hocha la tête doucement et se mit à écouter avec la plus grande attention l'histoire de la princesse.

« Je ne suis pas née ainsi. Une sorcière m'a transformée en ce que je suis aujourd'hui lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Je me promenais dans la forêt bordant le royaume un jour quand je me suis perdue. Je me suis mise à pleurer car j'étais effrayée quand j'ai vu une jeune fille s'avancer vers moi. Elle était magnifique et comme j'avais faim elle m'a offert un gâteau et je l'ai accepté. Pendant que je mangeai elle me racontait l'histoire d'un prince qui attendait la bonne personne mais ne la trouvait pas. Elle me disait que le prince ne trouverait jamais la bonne personne car il était trop exigeant et que la personne qui devrait être pour lui ne pourrait jamais l'intéresser. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris tout ce qu'elle disait mais aujourd'hui je sais qu'elle parlait de toi. J'ai vu à quel point tu étais difficile et comment tu refusais toutes les jeunes filles qui se proposaient à toi. Je sais aussi que tu as accepté de me recevoir aujourd'hui et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'apprécies autant mais j'en suis flattée. Mais je dois te dire la vérité... »

A cet instant, la princesse soupira longuement avant de reprendre la parole :

« La sorcière m'a transformée en fille parce que je suis né garçon. »

A ces mots, Emmanuel recula sur le lit et détacha en un mouvement brusque ses mains de celles de la princesse.

« quoi ?! »

La princesse déglutit avec peine et serra le drap sur ses genoux.

« Je suis désolé mais... la sorcière a dit que le sortilège prendrait fin le jour où une personne qui m'aimerait pour de vrai m'embrassera. Et... j'ai préféré te dire la vérité que risquer que tu l'apprennes comme ça...

\- Tu es un garçon ? cracha Emmanuel avec un air de mépris peint sur le visage.

\- Oui, Emmanuel. Enfin techniquement pas encore... Je resterai une femme tant que tu ne m'embrasses pas... dit la princesse avec difficulté.

\- Arrêtes ! Tais toi, je ne veux même pas y penser ! » cria Emmanuel en se levant d'un bond du lit.

Damia le regardait maintenant avec un air de douleur sur le visage, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

« Je comprends, je suis encore désolée.... »

Emmanuel se retourna et sortit de la chambre en faisant claquer la porte violemment derrière lui. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit sur le dos. Il était officiellement marié à Damia, il ne pouvait pas rompre leurs vœux. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé envoûter par cette fille ? Maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. La honte et le déshonneur éclabousserait sa famille si cette histoire venait à se savoir. Il n'avait qu'à prendre maîtresse et faire bonne figure en public avec Damia à ses côtés. Après tout, elle resterait une femme tant qu'il ne l'embrasserait pas, non ? Damia accepterait, vu comment elle semblait s'en vouloir. Mais pourquoi était-elle venue le rencontrer alors qu'elle savait qu'elle était un garçon en vérité ? Emmanuel passa le reste de la nuit allongé, à réfléchir à comment il gérerait sa vie maintenant qu'il était au courant de ce secret sans se douter qu'à quelques pas de lui, dans sa chambre, Damia passait cette même nuit recroquevillée sur elle-même à pleurer.

 

 


End file.
